PS, Je t'aime
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: "Le costó mucho ver a Francis como a un hermano. Era algo más que amor fraternal lo que sentía por él. No estaba segura de qué exactamente, pero Madeleine sabía que Francis nunca podría ocupar ese rol en su vida" Victorian!AU. [Francia x Fem!Canadá]
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _Londres, 1889_

El verano estaba llegando a su fin. Para celebrarlo, la familia Bonnefoy había decidido celebrar una fiesta en su casa de campo. Como no podía ser de otra manera, los Williams, con quienes mantenían una estrecha relación, habían sido invitados los primeros, y allí se presentaron temprano aquella mañana de finales de agosto. El joven matrimonio estaba ansioso por saber qué les depararía la fiesta. Sin embargo, no opinaba lo mismo su joven hija, Madeleine. Las fiestas al aire libre en el campo no solían ser de su gusto. No podía alejarse de los mayores para irse a jugar con sus muñecas en alguna habitación vacía, sino que tenía que estar ahí, con los demás niños de su edad y esperar a que el evento llegase a su fin y volver a casa con su familia. Conocía a los hijos de los Bonnefoy, Francis y Monique, pero no tenía mucha relación con ellos. El primero le sacaba tres años, y aunque era amable con ella y siempre se aseguraba de que estaba bien, acababa yéndose con chicos de su edad y la dejaba olvidada. Por otra parte, Monique, únicamente un año mayor que ella, era bastante pesada. Demasiado, opinaba Madeleine. Y siempre le tocaba a ella ser su compañera de juegos ya que las demás chicas eran ya demasiado mayores para jugar.

Aquel día ocurrió lo mismo. Monique le explicó un nuevo juego que se había inventado bastante lioso, pero Madeleine no le prestó apenas atención. Estaba más entretenida mirando desde la distancia a Francis, quien estaba jugando en esos momentos al tenis con varios de los chicos grandes. Quiso acercarse y jugar ella también, pero era demasiado tímida como para atreverse. No sólo tenía miedo de que le dijeran que no, sino que sabía con certeza que no la dejarían jugar por tener solo seis años, y encima ser chica.

―¡Maddie! ¡Presta atención cuando te hablo!

Monique estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando enfadada a su compañera de juegos.

―L-Lo siento―apresuró a disculparse la menor―. Pero es que este juego…

―Este juego es muy divertido, sólo que tú eres una sosa y no lo disfrutas.

Madeleine suspiró. Sabía muy bien que cuando algo no le gustaba a Monique rápidamente se ponía a la defensiva.

―Mira, preferiría estar jugando al tenis, ¿vale?

―Pues no te van a dejar.

―Lo sé… ¿Y si jugamos tú y yo solas?

―Solo dos personas es aburrido. Además, no me gusta mucho el tenis. A quien le gusta es a Francis.

―Me he dado cuenta―repuso Madeleine, echándole otro rápido vistazo a Francis, quien seguía jugando entusiasta al juego.

Al final, Madeleine tuvo que tragarse una mañana entera jugando al extraño juego de Monique, y esperaba que a la tarde la cosa no fuese igual.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Madeleine se animó, a sabiendas de que durante un tiempo no tendría que soportar los deseos egoístas de Monique. Como en cada fiesta, a Madeleine la asignaron a la mesa de los niños, en la que había un gran número de chicos y chicas cuya edad iba desde la suya hasta más o menos la de Gilbert, uno de los amigos de Francis con los que había estado jugando, que estaba a punto de cumplir los doce.

La mesa estaba dispuesta a lo largo, y a Madeleine le tocó sentarse junto a Monique cerca de un extremo, dónde había más gente de edades similares a la suya, entre ellos Francis, quien hizo berrinche al ver que le habían separado de sus amigos mayores.

―¿Lo estás pasando bien, Madeleine?

La pregunta del chico de ojos azules le pilló por sorpresa. Alzó la mirada hasta la suya y asintió, sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde que había llegado a la casa de los Bonnefoy.

―Me alegro―respondió Francis, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. ¿Quieres venir luego a jugar con nosotros?

Madeleine quiso responder que sí, que le encantaría ir a jugar con él y sus amigos al tenis en vez de tener que soportar a Monique y sus tonterías (bueno, eso último solo internamente). Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida cuando un chico sentado varios asientos más lejos de ella exclamó que no, dejándose el pulmón en el grito. Regañó a Francis, alegando que Madeleine era demasiado pequeña para poder jugar con ellos al tenis, además de que era una chica. Francis intentó que el otro chico entrase en razón, pero fue en vano: Madeleine no podía jugar con ellos. El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros, derrotado, mirando a Madeleine con cara de "al menos lo he intentado". La chica le sonrió, triste, aunque agradecida por su esfuerzo.

―No te preocupes―dijo Francis―. Seguiré insistiendo, y si aun así siguen sin dejarte, yo iré a buscarte para jugar contigo.

―Gracias―sonrió Madeleine, dejando de lado su tristeza, con las energías renovadas.

―Después de todo, sé muy bien que jugar con Monique siempre acaba siendo un rollo total―rio travieso, llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar las carcajadas.

Madeleine se rio disimuladamente, antes de que la otra chica saltara, enfadada.

―¡Oye! Jugar conmigo no es un "rollo total"―se quejó, haciendo comillas con los dedos―. ¿A que no, Maddie? ¡Dile que no!

Madeleine se vio en un compromiso, sin querer decirle eso a Francis, porque sabía que el francés llevaba la razón, pero tampoco quería contradecir a Monique…

―Obviamente lo es―continuó riéndose Francis―. Si Maddie te dice que no será solo para darte la razón y que te calles.

―¡No es cierto!―rabió Monique, con lágrimas de rabia asomando por los ojos.

―Yo…―susurró Madeleine, quien no quería ninguna disputa en la mesa.

Francis y Madeleine la miraron, el primero con una sonrisa altiva, de superioridad, sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto, mientras que la chica estaba a nada de empezar a llorar, mirando expectante a Madeleine.

―Deberíamos empezar ya a comer, ¿no creéis?

―Maddie tiene razón. Es una niña madura, no como tú―dijo Francis, comenzando a comer, al igual que Madeleine, quien se llevó una mano a la cara con resignación, viendo como otra pelea comenzaba por culpa de Francis.

―Chicos, dejadlo ya, por favor―pidió Madeleine, pero fue ignorada completamente por el par de hermanos, que siguieron con la disputa hasta que una chica de unos trece años les regañó y ambos se callaron, aunque se echaron miradas de odio durante el resto de la comida, sobre todo Monique a su hermano, quien le ponía caras y se reía.

El resto del día fue a mejor. Después de comer, Francis cumplió con su palabra e intentó que los mayores dejaran a Madeleine jugar, pero esa vez tampoco obtuvo ningún resultado. Estuvo un rato jugando al tenis con los mayores, para después ir a salvar a Madeleine de las garras de su hermana Monique, quien esta vez estaba simplemente jugando a las casitas con la otra chica, que resignada le seguía el juego.

―Maddie―las interrumpió Francis, con un par de raquetas en la mano. Las chicas cesaron en lo que estaban haciendo, sentadas en el césped, y levantaron la mirada para mirar al niño―. He conseguido que me den una raqueta de más. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Madeleine asintió, sonriendo, y se levantó del suelo con cierta dificultad a causa de su vestido. Francis le ofreció la mano libre y la chica la tomó, agradecida, poniéndose en pie.

―Toma―Francis le tendió una raqueta que Madeleine tomó sonriente.

Monique por su parte rabiaba viendo cómo su hermano le quitaba a su compañera de juegos y se iban corriendo a una zona desierta en la que poder jugar al tenis sin molestar a nadie.

Madeleine se lo pasó bastante bien jugando con Francis. El chico era cuidadoso de no mandarle la pelota demasiado fuerte, y no fue hasta que Madeleine se cansó que dejaron de jugar (y eso no ocurrió hasta una hora después de haber estado jugando, aproximadamente).

El resto de la tarde Madeleine se lo pasó jugando con Francis a diferentes juegos, muy distintos a esos que Monique le hacía jugar, y cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin con el ocaso, Madeleine no se quiso ir. Por primera vez en su vida había disfrutado de una fiesta en el campo, y todo gracias a Francis, en quien había descubierto un gran compañero de juegos. Este tampoco quería que Madeleine se fuese. A pesar de que ambos sabían que se seguirían viendo durante el resto del año, no quisieron separarse.

―Nos veremos pronto, ya verás―dijo Francis, abrazando a Madeleine como despedida.

―¿Me lo prometes?―preguntó la chica, al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca se lo había pasado tan bien como esa tarde junto a Francis, y no deseaba ser separada del chico que tantas sonrisas le había sacado aquel día.

―Te lo prometo―le aseguró Francis, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Se separaron, con esa promesa presente. Y ninguno de los dos sabía que ésta se cumpliría dentro de poco, pero no de la manera en la que ambos esperaban… El destino quiso que estuvieran juntos, pero pagando un alto precio, sobre todo Madeleine.

* * *

Los barcos con destino a España salían casi todos los días. Era un día de principios de octubre cuando el matrimonio Williams embarcó en uno de ellos, con el fin de ir al país de la pasión a realizar un pequeño viaje. Decidieron dejar a su hija en Inglaterra, con su única tía por parte de madre; una solterona a la que no le gustaban los niños, pero que hizo un esfuerzo por su hermana.

―¿Volveréis pronto?

La pregunta de Madeleine fue algo que el matrimonio Williams se esperaba.

De pie, a punto de embarcar en el navío, la joven pareja se estaba despidiendo de su única hija. Madeleine, en brazos de su madre, miraba con preocupación a sus progenitores, quienes no parecían compartir ese sentimiento.

―En pocas semanas estamos de vuelta aquí, Maddie―respondió su madre, recolocándole a la pequeña un mechón de pelo que se le había salido de la trenza.

―El tiempo vuela, cariño―le dijo su padre, haciéndole una caricia en la mejilla―. Ya verás que cuánto menos te lo esperes ya estamos de vuelta.

Madeleine se mordió el labio, queriendo creer a su padre. Sin embargo, para ella el concepto de tiempo siempre había sido algo difícil de entender, y en muchas ocasiones le daba la impresión de que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente. Demasiado, para su gusto. Pero debía ser paciente. Quizás esa era la lección que tenía que aprender de eso.

―Adiós, mi niña.

Su madre la beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuertemente, antes de bajarla al suelo y colocarle bien el vestido que llevaba.

―No lo olvides, para Navidad como muy tarde estaremos aquí―le aseguró la mujer, guiñándole un ojo. Eso consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la niña.

―Te echaremos de menos, Maddie―ahora era el turno de su padre. El joven hombre abrazó a su hija en un abrazo cálido, y le susurró palabras de tranquilidad al oído. Cuando se separó de ella, Madeleine estaba más tranquila, y fue así como el joven matrimonio subió al barco, viendo a su niña sonreír, tomada de la mano de su tía, despidiéndoles con la manita.

Las dos primeras semanas en casa de la Tía Rachel fueron lentas. A pesar de contar con unas cinco muñecas, Madeleine se aburría, y su tía no era la mejor compañía. Rodeada de gatos, lo único que hacía era tejer y coser mientras charlaba con sus amigas, a las que invitaba todos los días a la casa. Ninguna de estas mujeres eran del agrado de Madeleine, ya que hacían comentarios mordaces sobre todo, incluso de la misma niña.

La chica intentaba llenar su vacío con historias que se le ocurrían y posteriormente las recreaba con sus muñecas, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba a sus padres allí, con ella. La tía Rachel era buena persona, pero no le contaba cuentos antes de irse a dormir, o no le daba el beso de buenas noches, por no hablar de las salidas. En casa de los Williams lo normal era salir cada tarde a Hyde Park, a dar un paseo y que todos se airearan. La Tía Rachel apenas salía de casa, y eso de estar enclaustrada entre las paredes de la casa de su tía no le estaba gustando nada a Madeleine.

Pasaron las semanas, y después de muchos largos días de espera, llegó el mes de diciembre, lo que para Madeleine significaba, claramente, que ya había llegado la Navidad.

Madeleine se pasó casi todo el mes esperando a que sus padres regresaran, pero a cada día que pasaba, nadie llegaba. Los primeros días se le hicieron normales. Al caer la noche se decía que al día siguiente volverían, sí o sí. Sin embargo, al ver que los días y semanas pasaban y sus padres no llegaban, empezó a preocuparse. La Tía Rachel decía que eso era normal, que a veces los barcos se retrasaban un poco. Pero para Madeleine, el retraso ya era demasiado grande. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Por qué no volvían? ¿Se habían quedado acaso a vivir en España y se habían olvidado de ella?

El mes de enero llegó, y con él, el cambio de década. Madeleine seguía sintiéndose inquieta por sus padres, y la Tía Rachel no tardó en sentirse igual que la niña. Comenzó a investigar sobre el paradero de su hermana y su marido, y tras varias semanas de duras indagaciones, la mujer llegó al fondo del asunto. A pesar de todo, desearía no haberlo averiguado nunca.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de sus padres había trastocado mucho a Madeleine. Cuando su tía le dijo que tenía que hablar de algo importante con ella aquella tarde de principios de febrero, la niña había esperado que fueran buenas noticias lo que tenían que hablar. Que sus padres se habían retrasado por cualquier razón y estaban a punto de llegar, o algo parecido. Pero no fue así. De hecho, fue algo que la chica jamás habría podido imaginar.

A la tía Rachel la trágica noticia también le afectó, pero más le dolió ver a la niña estallar en un llanto incontrolado que duró horas, literalmente. Nunca se le habían dado bien los niños, y no supo cómo calmar a su sobrina. Para colmo de males, la mujer no se podía hacer cargo de la niña, por lo que se vio obligada a tener que mandar a su sobrina a un orfanato. Le dolía, pero no se veía capaz de criar a una niña tan pequeña ella sola.

Esto fue lo que le rompió el corazón a Madeleine. El mundo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar, y le frustraba no poder hacer nada al respecto. Sólo podía esperar y mirar. Con un poco de suerte una familia la adoptaría y la sacaría de allí... Pero realmente tendría que tener mucha suerte para que eso sucediera.

La última noche en casa de Tía Rachel, Madeleine la pasó llorando. Se fue a dormir con su muñeca favorita, una que su madre le había comprado hacía pocos años, y se durmió pidiendo internamente el deseo de que ocurriese un milagro y no tuviese que ir al orfanato. Lo que fuera menos el orfanato.

Y otra vez, el destino jugó a favor de Madeleine. En esta ocasión, fue de la manera en la que la niña menos se habría esperado, y la que, posiblemente, más feliz la haría, dentro de su tristeza.

Las primeras luces matutinas despertaron a Madeleine. La chica no había pasado muy buena noche. Había sido asediada por pesadillas sobre su futuro incierto en un orfanato, y por ellos se había despertado varias veces durante la noche, asustada, para después volver a dormirse y continuar con la misma condena. Aunque ya estaba despierta, Madeleine no quiso abandonar la cama. Era la última vez que estaría en una cama propia, y quería aprovecharlo. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormida, y esta vez tuvo la suerte de poder soñar cosas más normales, en vez de todas las pesadillas que había tenido durante la noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero debían haber sido unas cuantas horas, porque cuando Tía Rachel la despertó, ya había más claridad.

―Buenos días, Madeleine.

La mujer se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a la niña, quien se incorporó con cansancio.

―Buenos días―respondió Madeleine, frotándose los ojos con las manitas.

―Escucha, tengo una buena noticia.

Madeleine se quitó las manos de los ojos y la escuchó con total atención. ¿Acaso había decidido que al final sí se haría cargo de ella y no tendría que ir al orfanato?

―Acaba de llegar hace poco una familia que eran muy amigos de tus padres. Supongo que los conocerás; son los Bonnefoy.

El corazón de Madeleine comenzó a latir más rápido. Claro que los conocía, ¿pero qué hacían ahí los Bonnefoy? ¿Habrían ido a despedirse antes de que la enviaran a esa especie de cárcel?

―Claro que los conozco. Solíamos ir a sus fiestas a menudo.

―¿Y te gustan?

―Por supuesto. Sobre todo Francis, es muy bueno conmigo―dijo la pequeña sonriendo con ternura.

―Pues me alegro de que te gusten, porque han decidido que te van a adoptar. Ellos son quienes se van a hacer cargo de ti a partir de ahora.

La expresión de Madeleine fue todo un poema. Era una mezcla entre alegría, incredulidad, y alivio.

―¿D-De verdad?―preguntó la chica, sin podérselo creer, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

―Sí, cariño. De verdad―respondió con dulzura su tía, quien también estaba bastante feliz de que su pobre sobrina no fuese a parar con una familia desconocida (si es que la adoptaban), sino con nada más y nada menos que con los Bonnefoy, familia de la cual su hermana le había hablado maravillas en vida.

―¿Y están ya aquí, dices?―preguntó la niña, levantándose de la cama.

―Sí, están esperando abajo―respondió la mujer levantándose también de la cama, dejando a la niña salir―. Pero no te preocupes. Van a esperar a que estés lista, y dicen que no tienes por qué darte prisa, que te tomes el tiempo que necesites en recoger tus cosas.

Madeleine se apresuró en recoger todas sus cosas, tarea que había querido postergar hasta el final, para que la hora en la que tuviera que ir al orfanato no fuese tan temprana. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado… No iría al orfanato, no tendría que esperar a que alguna familia se encaprichara con ella y decidiera adoptarla. No tendría que compartir habitación con unas cincuenta niñas, sino sólo con una, lo cual era una gran mejora en sus planes.

Una vez tuvo todo recogido en la gran maleta que se había llevado a casa de su tía se armó de valor y bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a llamar a su tía para que le bajase el bulto pesado y, por supuesto, ver a los Bonnefoy: Su nueva familia.

Madeleine bajó las escaleras con indecisión, más por los nervios que otra cosa, y a medida que iba bajando las voces provenientes del salón se volvían más fuertes, y consiguió distinguir la de Francis. Eso la llenó de alegría, y mordiéndose el labio bajó el último escalón y tímidamente se acercó al salón. Tomó aire y se introdujo en la amplia sala, dónde estaban todos reunidos.

―Ya… Ya estoy lista.

La charla cesó al hablar Madeleine. Se sintió el centro de atención de todos, lo que la hizo sentir incómoda, hasta que sus nuevos padres se levantaron y fueron a saludarla (y de paso a darle el pésame, aunque no tardaron en cambiar de tema para que la niña no se deprimiera).

―Iremos a por tus cosas―dijo el único hombre del lugar poniéndose en pie, ya que, como su mujer, se había agachado para hablar con la niña. Esta asintió, viendo como los dos adultos desaparecían por la puerta.

―Hola, Maddie―Francis se acercó a saludarla, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios―. Oí sobre lo de tus padres y lo siento mucho… Pero no estés triste. Te daremos mucho cariño, te lo prometo.

Madeleine sonrió con tristeza. Sin venir a cuento, Francis la envolvió entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, susurrándole al oído que estaría bien. La niña se sintió en el mejor lugar del mundo, y por primera vez desde que sus padres se fueron, se sintió realmente querida.

―¿Cómo estás, Maddie?

Monique no había querido quedarse atrás, interrumpiendo el bonito momento entre su hermano y la otra chica.

―Mejor, ahora que sé que voy a ir con vuestra familia.

―Cuando mis padres se enteraron de que hoy entrabas supuestamente a un orfanato, se pusieron a mover hilos y consiguieron convencer a tu tía de que vinieras con nosotros―explicó Francis, deshaciendo el abrazo, y fulminando a su hermana por haber tenido que aparecer en ese momento.

―¿En serio?―preguntó Madeleine, incrédula―. ¡Muchas gracias! No quería ir al orfanato, y temía que me mandasen allí desde el primer momento. Pero el que hayáis venido a por mí ha sido una sorpresa, y un cambio total de planes… Estoy muy agradecida, de verdad―se sinceró la pequeña, secándose una lágrima rebelde que se le había escapado.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Madeleine y su nueva familia estuvieron de "mudanza", trasladando todo lo de la niña de casa de su tía hasta la casa de los Bonnefoy, pasando también por su propia casa para recoger el resto de su ropa. El estar en casa y que sus padres faltasen fue algo nuevo y duro para Madeleine, quien luchó contra las ganas de llorar hasta que no pudo más. Fue en su propio cuarto, dónde vio todos los peluches y muñecos que sus padres le habían comprado cuando la joven comenzó a sollozar sin poder parar.

Madeleine había estado anteriormente en casa de los Bonnefoy, pero nunca había pasado más allá del salón o las salas de estar.

El matrimonio condujo a la pequeña escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la habitación de Monique, que a partir de ese momento compartiría con ella. A la niña esto le pareció bien; después de todo Madeleine se iba a convertir en la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. Por otra parte, a Madeleine esto no le animó mucho. Monique era muy pesada, y sus juegos no solían ser de su gusto. Pero en fin, mejor era eso que tener que compartir habitación con cincuenta niñas o más en un orfanato.

Con la ayuda de los adultos, Madeleine desempacó sus cosas y colocó sus juguetes y muñecas junto a los de Monique. Elaine Bonnefoy, su nueva madre, se dispuso a guardar toda la ropa de la pequeña, mientras que su marido, Alain, la ayudaba. Los hijos de la pareja, por su parte, habían decidido ayudar a Madeleine con los juguetes. Monique estaba encantada, asumiendo que todos los juguetes serían, a partir de ese momento, propiedad de Madeleine y de ella misma. Francis fue a quien le tocó contradecirla.

Los primeros días en casa de los Bonnefoy fueron algo raros para Madeleine, y necesitó varias semanas para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Se acostumbró a despertar en una habitación en la que había otra persona; se acostumbró a convivir con más personas de su edad en su día a día, lo que supuso un gran cambio en su vida. Ello le hizo socializar más, y con el tiempo esto fue algo que la benefició. También se acostumbró a llamar "Mamá" y "Papá" a dos personas que no eran sus padres biológicos, que de hecho no se les parecían en nada, pero que a partir de ese momento ocuparían sus roles en su vida… Quizás eso fue lo más duro para Madeleine en su nueva vida. Sin embargo, esto se hizo más ameno gracias al trato que los Bonnefoy tenían para con ella. Pronto Madeleine se sintió de nuevo querida por personas a las que podía llamar "Mamá" y "Papá", y por primera vez en su vida, tuvo a quienes llamar hermano y hermana… Aunque la verdad era que le costó mucho ver a Francis como un hermano. Era algo más que amor fraternal lo que sentía por él. No estaba segura de qué exactamente, pero Madeleine sabía que Francis nunca podría ser su hermano...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Más de catorce años habían pasado desde que los Bonnefoy adoptaron a la pequeña Madeleine. El paso de los años había conseguido que la niña olvidase el dolor causado por la muerte de sus padres y con el paso del tiempo acabó olvidándolos… Sólo recordaba pequeños fragmentos, escenas, momentos que habían sido importantes para ellas. Pero sólo guardaba unos pocos. Muchas cosas las había olvidado, lo que le producía tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

El tiempo había ido forjando la personalidad de Madeleine. Se había vuelto una chica hermosa e inteligente, con ideas bien asentadas en la cabeza. Al igual que su personalidad, sus relaciones con los miembros de su nueva familia habían ido cambiando también. Su trato con sus padres era bastante bueno. Éstos se habían encargado de que a la chica no le faltase nunca nada desde que comenzó a vivir con ellos y habían conseguido hacerla muy feliz. Madeleine les estaba muy agradecida por todo, aunque tenía presente el hecho de que no eran sus padres biológicos, pero les quería como si lo fueran. Por otra parte, estaban sus hermanos. Monique había madurado con el tiempo. Se había vuelto más tranquila, y comparada con cómo era cuando Madeleine llegó a la familia, era totalmente distinta. Había dejado atrás lo de ser una chiquilla pesada obsesionada en arrastrar con ella a Madeleine a todos sus extraños juegos. Por el contrario, la Monique de ahora era más refinada, calmada y sus intereses estaban centrados en los chicos y en los hombres. Estaba en edad de casarse y en consecuencia, obsesionada con encontrar al marido perfecto.

Francis también había cambiado. Sin embargo, no de la manera que a Madeleine le hubiese gustado. Era sabido por todos que el primogénito de los Bonnefoy siempre había sido un chico de gran belleza. Con los años, había quien decía que se había vuelto más guapo. El joven estaba al tanto del furor que despertaba entre las jóvenes de su edad, y sacaba partido de ello. También en edad de casarse, Francis se había convertido en un _dandy_. Había adoptado esa forma de vida al entrar en la veintena, y disfrutaba saliendo con sus amigos las noches de sábado para ir a lugares que sus padres, definitivamente, no aprobaban. También hay que señalar que Francis había desarrollado un miedo al compromiso cuyos orígenes quizás estuvieran en aquella ocasión en la que sus padres le presentaron a una muchacha, no muy agraciada ni de su gusto, y posteriormente le confesaron que debía casarse con ella. Inmediatamente Francis se rebeló y evitó ese casamiento. Desde ese momento, el mayor de los hermanos Bonnefoy no había aceptado a ninguna mujer con la que casarse. No porque no le gustaran ni nada parecido; de hecho, le encantaban. Sin embargo, no quería que fuesen sus padres quienes hicieran las decisiones en su vida. Quería ser él quien eligiera a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Alguien que le agradase y le gustase. Quería un matrimonio por amor, no por conveniencia.

Y luego, estaba Madeleine… La chica tenía veinte años en aquellos momentos, y al igual que sus hermanos estaba en edad de casarse. Sin embargo, ella tenía muy claro con quien quería casarse… Aunque sonase descabellado.

¿Cuándo encontró a esa media naranja, otra mitad, compañero del alma, o cualquier otro nombre que se precie para referirse a su enamorado? Para ello habría que mirar atrás en el pasado, concretamente cuando era una niña de seis años y sólo Monique quería jugar con ella en las fiestas de sus padres. Bueno, no sólo Monique… Él también quería jugar con ella, y lo hacía, siempre y cuando sus amigos no lo necesitaban. Madeleine se había ido enamorando poco a poco de Francis desde que era una cría. Al principio no sabía qué era lo que sentía, ni qué nombre darle. Lo que sentía por Francis no era lo mismo que pudiese sentir por Monique, que era solo mera amistad, o por sus padres, cuyo amor era totalmente familiar. Lo que sentía por Francis era algo distinto a todo lo que conocía, y de lo que estaba totalmente segura era de que le hacía feliz y sentir bien. No fue hasta que llegó a la adolescencia que Madeleine supo ponerle nombre a este sentimiento. Y la chica deseó no haberlo descubierto… Se pasó muchos días sin saber qué hacer. Tenía dos opciones: O seguir las normas sociales y olvidarse de Francis, ya que el que contrajera matrimonio con él estaría visto como incesto; o seguir su corazón, con la firme idea de que ella y Francis no eran hermanos de sangre, por no decir que nunca había visto a Francis como su hermano mayor. Sin embargo… también estaba el hecho de que no conocía la opinión de Francis al respecto. A pesar de que en sus sueños de día Madeleine siempre se creaba sus historias, en las que Francis y ella tenían su final feliz, sabía que la realidad estaba bastante alejada de eso y no había más que ver la actitud con la que Francis la trataba para darse cuenta de que éste solo la veía como a una hermana pequeña.

* * *

La lluvia no amainaba. Llevaba toda la mañana así y no parecía que fuese a parar por lo pronto.

Madeleine suspiró, sentada en su cama, mirando por la amplia ventana de la habitación cómo el agua caía con fuerza y golpeaba los cristales.

―He tenido que cancelar los planes de esta tarde.

La voz de Monique rompió el silencio momentáneo que se había formado en la habitación. La chica, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, miraba a su hermana pequeña, haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

―Lo raro sería que no lo hubieras hecho―bromeó Madeleine, sonriendo de lado. Monique había concertado una especie de cita con unos chicos que habían conocido hacía un par de semanas en un baile, y el lugar elegido había sido Hyde Park. Había planeado que dieran un paseo y más tarde hicieran un picnic, pero visto lo visto eso iba a ser imposible.

―Argh, cállate―sonrió Monique, medio fulminando con la mirada a Madeleine, quien se rió ligeramente―. Les he mandado decir que cuando haya otra vez buen tiempo saldremos.

―Pues eso es un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en Londres.

―Bueno, cuando no llueva. Me has entendido―repuso la mayor, rodando los ojos.

Durante el resto de la tarde, la lluvia siguió cayendo con fuerza. Las dos hermanas aprovecharon y pasaron el resto del día en su habitación, charlando sobre temas que a ambas les preocupaban, como por el ejemplo el cambio que había dado Francis en tan poco tiempo. Ya no era el chico dulce y amable que era. Había cambiado y se había transformado en un hombre cuyas amistades eran poco fiables, al igual que lo eran los lugares que solía frecuentar.

―Va a acabar mal―suspiró Monique, tumbándose en la alfombra con las manos tras la cabeza.

―Ya se lo hemos dicho todos, pero parece que no nos escucha…―se lamentó Madeleine, a quien este tema realmente le daba escalofríos.

―Es un imbécil. Cuando se dé cuenta de que la ha cagado y nos venga llorando no pienso tener piedad de él.

―¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con él?

―No. Simplemente me porto con él de la misma manera en la que él se porta conmigo.

Madeleine hizo una mueca de disconformidad, pero dejó de presionar. Sabía que la relación entre Francis y Monique nunca había sido muy modélica, y la tensión en el ambiente era palpable cuando ambos hermanos tenían que interactuar. Pero al menos se soportaban…o así era la cosa antes de que Francis adoptara ese estilo de vida.

―Por cierto.―Monique se incorporó, apoyando los codos en el suelo. Captó la atención de Madeleine, quien le miró a la espera de que siguiera hablando― ¿Qué te parece Govert?

―¿Govert?

―Sí, Govert. El chico que te sacó a bailar en la fiesta―Monique rodó los ojos, desesperada por el despiste de la otra joven.

―Claro que me acuerdo de quién es. Sólo me sorprende que saques eso.

―¿Por qué?

―¿No estábamos hablando de Francis?

―Sí, pero paso de seguir gastando saliva en él.

Madeleine hizo los ojos en blanco.

―Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Govert?

―Que qué te parece.

―Bueno…―Madeleine se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos―. Parece buen chico. Es amable y educado, aunque su porte intimide.

―Es un buen chico, por lo que Henri me ha contado―sonrió la mayor.

―No, si eso no te lo niego. Sólo que cuando lo ves sólo, con esa mirada tan gélida y su rostro inexpresivo, te dan escalofríos. Parece que está enfadado, y no me da buen rollo. Sin embargo, la cosa cambia cuando hablas con él… Es atento y caballeroso, y a veces sonríe y todo. Bueno, o al menos así fue conmigo.

Monique escuchó las palabras de Madeleine con una sonrisa de lado, burlona.

―¿Y… qué, te parece atractivo?

―Bueno. Feo no es, pero no es el tipo del hombre que me gusta a mí―reflexionó Madeleine, recordando a Govert. De hecho, le parecía bastante atractivo. Sin embargo, su corazón ya estaba comprometido con otro hombre. Otro hombre que quizás jamás la correspondería, pero ella no era quien había decidido enamorarse de su "hermano". Si Francis no estuviese por medio, posiblemente Govert le interesaría. Después de todo, tenía todos los atributos para ser el hombre "ideal" (calmado, al igual que ella, serio, formal, educado, aunque sin sentido del humor, pero fiable).

―Pues si él no es tu tipo de hombre no sé quién lo será―repuso Monique rodando los ojos―. ¿Entonces no planeas que suceda nada entre tú y Govert? Por que si es así―

―¿Por qué tanta presión? No lo sé, Monique. Deja que las cosas fluyan y sigan su curso, no las fuerces. No sé si las cosas entre Govert y yo irán a mejor en algún momento y cambie de opinión, así que simplemente no hagas planes sin consultarme si me metes en ellos.

―No tienes por qué ponerte así, Maddie. Solo digo que si no estás segura con lo de Govert mejor no vengas a la cita del próximo día. Será incómodo tanto para ti como para él.

Madeleine suspiró, odiando que Monique fuese tan radical.

―Mira, Monique. Esa cita es la única manera de saber si las cosas entre Govert y yo pueden ir a mejor o no. Simplemente no hagas nada, ¿vale? Iremos a esa cita las dos, tú con Henri y yo con Govert y al final de la jornada nos contaremos la una a la otra cómo nos ha ido. Y ya te enterarás de si lo mío con Govert tiene futuro o no.

―Está bien, lo haremos a tu manera―suspiró Monique.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró sin previo aviso la Señora Bonnefoy.

―¡Monique! ¿Qué haces desparramada por el suelo? ¡Esas no son formas de una señorita! ¡Levántate!

―Vaaale, vaaale―dijo la chica, levantándose perezosamente.

―La cena estará lista en breve. Pero venía a preguntaros que qué vais a hacer al final con esos chicos que conocisteis en el baile.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron, y Monique decidió tomar la palabra.

―Hemos quedado en que cuando no llueva volvemos a vernos, en Hyde Park, como teníamos previsto.

―Pero… ¿son del gusto de ambas? Porque no me extrañaría que volvieras a arrastrar a Madeleine a otra de tus locas ideas, Monique.

―Sí, a Maddie le gusta Govert, por eso el próximo día va a ver si las cosas entre ella y él realmente funcionan o no.

Madeleine frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que ella había dicho. Monique había cambiado totalmente sus palabras, lo cual no era nada nuevo, en realidad, pero no por eso le molestaba menos.

* * *

No fue hasta una semana más tarde que finalmente las hermanas pudieron ir a la cita. Era una mañana soleada de principios de mayo. Quién hubiera dicho que la semana anterior había sido tan lluviosa… Aprovechando el buen tiempo, Madeleine y Monique estrenaron los vestidos que se habían comprado hacía un par de semanas. Tras un buen rato de preparación, que incluía a Monique embadurnando la cara de la menor con maquillaje que luego ésta se arreglaba, y peinados bastantes elaborados, las dos hermanas salieron a la entrada de la casa, nerviosas por lo que les iba a acontecer.

―¿Estás nerviosa?―preguntó Monique mientras esperaban a que los criados les terminaran de preparar el carruaje.

―Bueno…―Madeleine se mordió el labio, con visible nerviosismo―. Lo que realmente me inquieta es que la cosa no vaya cómo habíamos pensado.

―Ya verás que sí―Monique le quitó importancia al asunto con la mano.

El carro estaba ya listo, y las dos hermanas se dirigieron hacia la calle, dónde les estaban esperando. Madeleine subió primero, seguida de Monique, a quien se le enganchó el vestido y tuvo la mala suerte de hacerse un jirón.

Madeleine se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de preocupación, tan sorprendida como su hermana, que se había quedado en una especie de shock.

―M-Mi vestido… se ha roto.

―Bueno, a ver si se puede arreglar―dijo Madeleine acercándose a ella, quien se había quedado de pie en la escalerilla del carro―. Ven, entra.

Madeleine la tomó del brazo y la hizo subir al vehículo, para que este pudiera ponerse en marcha de una vez.

―Anda, no seas exagerada―dijo la menor, mirando de cerca el pequeño jirón que Monique le había dado al vestido―. Esto se puede disimular.

―No estés tan segura…―murmuró Monique, con una expresión de terror viendo el estropicio que había causado―. Así no puedo ir a la cita…

―No digas tonterías. Esto se remete por aquí…―murmuraba, arreglando, o al menos intentándolo, la raja del vestido―… Y esto por aquí… Ya está.

Monique, quien se había cubierto la cara con las manos, no se atrevía a ver lo que Madeleine había hecho. ¿Y si lo había dejado peor? ¿O igual? Oh dios, eso era una tragedia… ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle eso a ella justo el día que tenía una cita?

―Mira, Monique. A ver qué opinas de cómo ha quedado.

La mayor tomó aire y apartó con un ligero temblor las manos de su cara. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar en el que había ocurrido el accidente, y alzó las cejas sorprendida al ver que Madeleine había sido capaz de solucionarlo.

―Oh, vaya…―murmuró Monique, observando con mejor perspectiva la zona―. Eres increíble, Mad…

La menor sonrió, orgullosa de su trabajo.

―¿Ves? No era para tanto…

―Tienes razón. Pero ya me conoces, soy una histérica sin remedio…

Madeleine sonrió, sabiendo que esas palabras eran muy ciertas, y estaba segura de que a Monique, la orgullosa Monique, le había costado pronunciarlas.

Justo en ese momento comenzó a poderse ver por la ventanilla Hyde Park. Madeleine sonrió, y se giró a su hermana para decirle.

―Ya hemos llegado, Monique.

―Vale… sólo espero que al caminar tu arreglo no se caiga ni nada―Monique expresó su preocupación mirando también por la ventanilla, con la pequeña esperanza de vislumbrar a Henri.

Cuando el carruaje finalmente paró, cerca de la entrada de Marble Arch, las dos jóvenes se miraron con una mirada cargada de sentido antes de poner los pies en el suelo.

―¿Estás lista?―preguntó Monique a su hermana, tomándola de las manos.

―Sí, ¿y tú?

―No puedo esperar para ver a Henri…

Madeleine le sonrió y ambas se bajaron del carruaje. Monique fue quien se encargó de explicarle a los criados de a qué hora tenían que ir a recogerlas, mientras que Madeleine tomó la cesta del picnic del interior del vehículo.

―¿Vamos?―preguntó Monique a la menor una vez hubo despachado a los criados.

Madeleine asintió con la cabeza, y las dos se pusieron en camino hacia el parque.

―¿Cuál es el punto de encuentro?―preguntó la menor, mirando a todas partes disimuladamente.

 _―_ Speaker's Corner―respondió Monique, con una sonrisa de lado y la mirada dirigida al lugar que acababa de mencionar.

Madeleine también dirigió su vista hacia allí, pero no logró distinguir a Henri y Govert entre las personas que allí estaban.

Como su nombre indicaba, había una persona dando un discurso en el lugar, y parecía que tenía un amplio público, la mayoría hombres, escuchando.

―Allí están―susurró Monique en el oído de Madeleine.

La menor dirigió la vista en la dirección que Monique le había dicho. En efecto, ahí estaban los hermanos Van der Leden, escuchando desinteresadamente el discurso que se estaba llevando a cabo. Intercambiaban algún que otro comentario, y Henri, el hermano menor, sonreía de vez en cuando. Govert, por su parte, se mantuvo todo el rato serio.

―Ven, vamos a acercarnos―dijo Monique tomando a Madeleine del brazo, y las dos comenzaron a caminar a paso no muy ligero hacia el par de hombres.

―Por cierto, ¿por qué tengo que llevar yo la cesta? Llévala tú―le susurró Madeleine con el ceño fruncido a su hermana, quien le dirigió una mirada de superioridad.

―Porque yo soy la hermana mayor y tú la pequeña, que me obedece. Y no hay más que hablar.

Madeleine quiso replicarle, pero estaban llegando ya junto a los hermanos Van der Leden, y no quería montar ningún numerito que seguramente acabaría perdiendo, así que se tragó sus palabras y fingió una sonrisa, medio enfadada, después de que Monique hubiese llamado la atención de los hombres.

Henri fue el primero que se giró, y nada más ver a Monique sonrió ampliamente, sin reparar ni siquiera en la presencia de Madeleine. Comenzó a andar hacia ella, seguido de cerca por Govert. La única reacción por parte de este había sido un alzamiento de cejas al ver a Madeleine, a quien esto simplemente la enojó más. ¿Por qué el hombre con el que iba a tener una cita no se alegraba de verla, pero su hermano sí se alegraba de ver a Monique?

―Buenos días―dijo Govert cuando estuvo cara a cara con Madeleine, quien le seguía sonriendo, aunque ya sin entusiasmo.

―Buenos días, Govert.

Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada. Govert se la quedó mirando, estoico como siempre, y ella apartó la mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes a los pocos segundos, intimidada. Decidió mirar de reojo a su hermana, a ver si a ella le iba igual, y sintió cierta envidia al notar que tanto ella como Henri estaban riendo por algo que el segundo acababa de decir.

―Maddie, querida. ¿Qué te parece dar una vuelta por separado y a la una en punto nos encontramos justo aquí para comer?

Monique se había agarrado del brazo de Henri, sonriente, y por su propuesta estaba más que claro que no iban a estar todos juntos durante la cita, que era lo que había esperado Madeleine. La menor sintió entonces como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que estar sola con Govert.

―E-Está bien. Pero―

―Perfecto, nos vemos―la cortó Monique, sin darle opción de replicar nada más, y se fue con Henri sin que Madeleine pudiese hacer nada.

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad, antes de girarse y encarar a Govert, que la seguía mirando con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

―B-Bueno… Nos hemos quedado solos―susurró la joven, sin saber qué conversación podría mantener con ese hombre.

―Ya―fue lo único que respondió Govert.

Madeleine no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. El otro día, en el baile, había sido más fácil, ya que Govert llevaba varias copas de alcohol encima, y hasta había reído con ella. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, totalmente sobrio, era un tipo muy distinto. Apenas sonreía, y su estado natural era el de estar serio.

―¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?

La pregunta de Govert interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de la chica, pillándola desprevenida.

―¿Perdona? No te estaba escuchando―se disculpó Madeleine, sonrojándose al ser pillada en su mundo.

―Preguntaba que si querías ir a algún lugar en concreto―repitió Govert con un suspiro, lo que le hizo pensar a Madeleine que quizás el holandés tenía muy poca paciencia, o que tal vez ella no era de su agrado.

―Ah. Bueno, me da igual. Podemos dar un paseo y dejar que nuestros pies sean los que nos guíen.

Govert se encogió de hombros, conforme con la idea, y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo.

―Perdona por no haberte estado prestando atención antes―dijo Madeleine, al cabo de unos minutos en silencio total. Govert ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, escuchándola interesado―. Simplemente me había acordado de una cosa que me dijo Monique antes.

―No te preocupes―la voz de Govert fue suave, como una caricia, al pronunciar esas palabras. Se giró a mirarle y Madeleine pudo ver en su mirada que el hombre parecía estar tranquilo, en paz, realmente sin darle importancia a ello.

Madeleine se sintió halagada, y comenzó una nueva conversación con Govert. Esta vez, la cosa fue más larga y tendida. Madeleine le contó su historia, ahorrándose algunos detalles, y luego Govert hizo lo mismo. Provenía de una importante familia holandesa. Se había mudado a Londres hacía menos de dos años, lo que explicaba que aún tuviese acento holandés mal disimulado, ya que nunca antes había hablado inglés. Poco a poco, Madeleine se fue viendo envuelta en un ambiente más romántico y más natural que el que había al principio, cuando Monique y Henri les dejaron solos.

Cuando llegó la hora de reunirse para el picnic, Madeleine se sorprendió al ver que las dos parejas se llevaban bastante bien. De hecho, Henri estuvo hablando un rato con ella, lo cual la sorprendió, ya que el joven apenas si había reparado en su presencia por la mañana.

―Hemos pasado un buen rato―dijo Monique, llevándose a la boca un scone―. Hemos ido a la zona del lago y allí hemos estado viendo a los críos alimentando a los patos. Me han entrado ganas de hacerlo a mí también, pero claro, entonces he recordado que eras tú quien llevaba la cesta del picnic―señaló a Madeleine acusatoria, y esta no pudo más que sonreír con cierta malignidad al ver que el karma se había encargado de Monique y sus aires de hermana mayor.

―Una pena, cielo―Madeleine se encogió de hombros―. Además, ¿con qué ibas a alimentarles? ¿Con nuestra comida? No seas ridícula.

Monique frunció el ceño, queriendo rebatirle, pero se abstuvo. No quería montar una escena con los hermanos Van der Leden delante, quienes por cierto se habían quedado callados, observando la pequeña disputa entre las dos.

―Monique―dijo Henri, al ver que el peligro había pasado. La mencionada chica giró el rostro hacia él, intentando sonreírle pero sin conseguirlo, aún con la rabia contenida―. Dentro de dos semanas habrá otro baile. Es en casa de los Grey. ¿Irás?

―No había sido informada de eso…

―Bueno, la verdad es que yo me he enterado por mi padre, no me lo han dicho directamente. El punto es que me han invitado, y me dejan llevar acompañante, así que me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

Henri terminó de hablar con un leve rubor en las mejillas, sonriendo embelesado a la mayor de las Bonnefoy. Esta reprimió un grito de alegría y acabó por asentir, con la emoción contenida.

―Me encantaría, Henri…

El menor de los Van der Leden sonrió aún más, y Madeleine tuvo la impresión de que tanto ella como Govert sobraban en aquel lugar. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, la chica miró de reojo a Govert, y sintió decepción al ver que éste seguía comiendo los pasteles que habían traído. ¿Es que acaso no se iba a molestar en invitarla al baile de los Grey? ¿Tan poco valía la pena, como para apenas ser invitada a un baile por la persona con la que se suponía que se estaba emparejando?

―Madeleine.

Govert había alzado la cabeza y la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que hasta ese momento la joven no había presenciado.

―¿Sí?―preguntó Madeleine sintiendo cómo todas las esperanzas volvían a ella, preparada para escuchar la propuesta del baile y responder humildemente.

―¿Me pasas una servilleta?

Madeleine sintió como todas las esperanzas se esfumaban de nuevo, y frunció el ceño, frustrada de que todo le saliera tan mal. O al menos no tan perfecto como a Monique.

―Aquí tienes―gruñó después de tomar una servilleta de las varias que habían traído y que estaban justo a su lado, depositándola de mala manera junto a Govert.

―Ehm... gracias―Govert dudó al responder, sin entender el repentino cambio de humor de la muchacha―. ¿Estás bien?

―Claro que estoy bien. Todo va perfecto, ¿no?

Sintió ganas de estrangular al holandés al ver que este asentía ante esa (falsa) afirmación.

―Pues entonces no pasa nada. Todo bien, no hay más que hablar―dejó zanjado el tema dándole un gran mordisco al sándwich que tenía en la mano, de peor humor. Monique, por su parte, no se había enterado de nada, demasiado absorta hablando con Henri, quien también se había evadido del mundo y sólo tenía ojos para Monique.

Durante el resto de la cita todo fue igual. Henri absorto totalmente por Monique, a quien le prestaba toda su atención, y viceversa, y Madeleine convenciéndose cada vez más de que Govert no era el mejor partido para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Francis se quitó el sombrero al llegar al umbral de la puerta de su casa. Por lo que se podía ver a través de las ventanas, había actividad en la casa, lo que le extrañó. Monique y Madeleine estaban en una cita, lo que significaba que no había alboroto por parte de su hermana de sangre.

Con una par de golpes secos llamó a la puerta, y casi enseguida le abrió un criado, que le ayudó a quitarse la capa y colgarla en el perchero que había tras la puerta.

―Ya estoy aquí―anunció con voz alta y potente Francis, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, dónde suponía que estaban sus padres.

Supuso bien. Alain Bonnefoy se encontraba sentado en un sillón leyendo el periódico mientras que su mujer, Elaine, estaba sentada en otro sillón cercano, cosiendo.

―Vaya, hijo. Llegas realmente temprano hoy―le saludó el hombre, bajando el periódico. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. No todos los días podía ver a Francis por la casa, ya de vuelta, a las seis de la tarde, y eso le alegraba.

Elaine dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y también sonrió al ver a su hijo. Se levantó y se acercó hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―¿Cómo es que estás tan pronto en casa, cielo?―preguntó la mujer, haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla.

―En realidad he venido para hacer tiempo hasta esta noche.

Elaine soltó un suspiro y apartó la mano de la mejilla, derrotada. Alain, por su parte, soltó un bufido.

―Francis, ya te tenemos dicho que no nos gusta nada esa nueva vida tuya en la que te pasas toda la noche fuera, y gran parte del día.

―Más bien es al revés―le corrigió Francis, carraspeando.

―Como sea. Hijo, escucha―dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al menor―. ¿Sabes? Ya tienes 23 años. Eres ya un adulto, y este comportamiento tuyo últimamente se asemeja más al que tendría un crío de 15, no un hombre hecho y derecho como tú.

Francis tragó saliva, mirando desafiante a su padre a los ojos. No era la primera vez que tenían esa charla sobre su forma de vida, y estaba ya harto de los sermones de su padre.

―Padre, tengo edad suficiente para hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

―¡Pues por eso mismo te digo esto!―exclamó enfurecido Alain―. No quiero que hagas cosas de las que más tarde te arrepientas, Francis…

―Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber conocido esto antes―siseó Francis con frialdad.

―¿Esto?

―La vida que llevo. Soy mucho más feliz que antes, y nada de lo que me digáis lo va a cambiar.

Elaine y Alain intercambiaron miradas. La mujer lucía bastante preocupada, sin saber qué hacer. No sabía que más decirle a su hijo para que se enderezase de nuevo y dejase la vida nocturna. Alain se veía cansado. Agotado de discutir una y otra vez con Francis por lo mismo.

―¿Y no has pensado en casarte?―preguntó Elaine, como último recurso. Si Francis se casaba, tendría que dejar ese mundillo de la noche.

―¿Casarme? ¿Yo?―preguntó el joven antes de estallar en risas, lo cual hizo que una vez más sus padres intercambiaran miradas―. Por favor, yo casado. Eso sí que es gracioso.

Francis continuó riendo un rato más, hasta que sus risas cesaron, y volvió a ponerse serio.

―En fin. Esta noche vuelvo a salir. Antonio ha descubierto un lugar nuevo, y vamos a ir. Él, Gil y yo. No me esperéis despierto, como ayer, y antes de ayer, y el día de antes de ayer… Estaré en mi habitación, si me necesitáis.

Y dicho eso abandonó la estancia, sin darle tiempo a ninguno de sus padres a decir nada más. Iba a paso rápido y al llegar a la esquina del pasillo se chocó con alguien. Ese alguien era mucho menos fuerte que él y cayó al suelo.

―Mira por dond…―Francis se calló al ver que la persona con la que se había topado era Madeleine, quien se había llevado una mano a la cadera―. ¡Maddie! No sabía que eras tú. ¿Te has hecho daño?―preguntó agachándose, poniéndole una mano a su "hermana" en el hombro.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes―respondió Madeleine, sobándose aún la cadera.

―Mira tú por dónde vas.

Una tercera voz hizo acto de presencia. Francis no la había notado, pero Monique había estado ahí todo el tiempo. De pie, detrás de Madeleine, le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

―Y está claro que le has hecho daño. Mírala, con la mano en la cadera, donde se ha golpeado al caer.

Francis dirigió la mirada hacia donde la otra joven había dicho y se dio cuenta de que sí, Monique estaba en lo cierto. Madeleine parecía haberse hecho daño en la cadera.

―Vaya, cuánto lo siento, Maddie―susurró Francis, con sinceridad.

―No es nada―le repitió de nuevo Madeleine, esta vez poniéndose en pie, con un poco de trabajo―. ¿Ves? No ha sido nada. Estoy bien.

Francis la tomó de los brazos al ver que se incorporaba, ayudándola, queriendo hacer algo por ella.

―¿Y cómo es que tú estás ya recogido?

Una vez más la voz de Monique les interrumpió. Francis rodó los ojos con molestia, soltando a Madeleine, al ver que la chica ya podía tenerse de pie, y soltó un resoplido.

―No estoy recogido. Simplemente hago tiempo en casa para irme más tarde.

Esta vez fue el turno de Monique de rodar los ojos, quien tomó a Madeleine del brazo y comenzó a dirigirse en dirección contraria a la de Francis, como iban hasta que se chocaron él y la menor.

―Veo que sigues siendo un imbécil con una vida de vagabundo. Cuando madures avísanos, por favor―Monique prácticamente escupió las palabras, y no le dio chance a Madeleine de poder decirle algo más al otro joven, quien fulminó con la mirada a su hermana.

―Vete a la mierda, Monique―gritó Francis, asegurándose de que todos los que estaban cerca le oyeran, incluido la misma Monique.

Contrario a lo que Francis esperaba, Monique no le respondió nada. Simplemente siguió su camino, con Madeleine del brazo, y se dirigió escaleras arriba, probablemente en dirección a su habitación.

Francis rodó los ojos y se fue a su habitación, donde nadie le molestaría ni le daría ningún sermón. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué les costaba tanto a los demás aceptar su nueva manera de vida? Tumbándose en su cama, situada junto a una ventana, Francis contempló como el cielo londinense se volvía cada vez más y más oscuro. Suspiró con pesadez, recordando las palabras que le había dicho hacía un rato su madre. "¿Y no has pensado en casarte?". Casarse. Él. Ni hablar. Desde aquella vez que sus padres intentaron casarle con una muchacha a la que nunca antes había visto en su vida y que no le llamaba para nada la atención, había decidido que no. Nunca se casaría. Sin embargo, esto era más bien un acto de rebeldía contra sus padres más que algo que él quisiera. Aunque para ser sinceros, nunca había amado realmente a ninguna mujer. Por supuesto que había estado con alguna. Sabía lo que era un beso, y había tenido experiencias sexuales, pero nunca desde el amor romántico comúnmente concebido, sino simplemente como capricho. Se encaprichaba de una chica, tenía una pequeña relación con ella que a lo sumo duraba un mes, y así se repetía el ciclo.

Siguiendo su tren de pensamiento, Francis terminó por quedarse dormido. No supo cuánto tiempo hubo estado en los brazos de Morfeo, sólo que cuando unas manos suaves le zarandearon con cuidado, no quiso despertar.

―Déjame, vete―ronroneó, aún medio dormido. Estaba teniendo un buen sueño, en el que volvía a ser un crío, junto a Monique y Madeleine, y no quería que eso acabara. Le encantaban esos sueños, y realmente se ponía furioso cuando alguien les sacaba de ellos―. ¿Qué quieres?―preguntó insolente, esta vez ya más lúcido y despierto, girándose a la persona que había osado despertarle. Sin embargo, el rostro contraído por el enfado de Francis cambió por completo al ver que era Madeleine quien le había despertado. Sentada en la orilla de la cama, aún tenía puesta una mano en su hombro.

―Francis, perdón por despertarte, pero vamos a cenar ya. ¿Vienes?

El hombre asintió, incorporándose. Se refregó una mano por los ojos, cansado y sin tener ninguna gana de bajar ahí abajo y enfrentar a su familia. Y por supuesto, muchas menos ganas tenía de salir aquella noche. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás; les había prometido a Antonio y Gilbert que les acompañaría a ese nuevo salón de juego que habían abierto hacía un par de semanas en Regent Street.

―¿Sabes? Si tan cansado estás no tienes por qué venir. Padre y madre lo entenderán―susurró Madeleine, haciéndole una muy leve caricia en el hombro antes de apartar la mano y ponerse en pie.

―No. Está bien. Bajo y ceno. Sólo dadme un par de minutos―dijo Francis poniéndose también en pie, soltando un bostezo.

Madeleine asintió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Sin embargo, Francis no supo por qué lo hizo, pero le agarró del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

―Por cierto…―murmuró, soltándola. La joven le miró con curiosidad, girándose hacia él―. ¿Cómo te fue la cita de hoy?

―Bueno―suspiró Madeleine, sonriendo derrotada―. Podría haber estado mejor. El tipo era majo y amable, pero era muy soso. Muy distinto de su hermano, quien sí que ha hecho muy buenas migas con Monique.

―¿Quiénes eran?

―Los Van der Leden. ¿Les conoces?

―He oído hablar de ellos, pero nada serio. Sé que son hijos de un importante dueño de una fábrica que importa algodón, pero poco más.

―En fin―susurró Madeleine, quien de repente se veía muy cansada―. Me voy. Te estamos esperando en el comedor.

―De acuerdo―asintió Francis, esta vez sin impedir la marcha de la joven.

Se preparó en poco tiempo y bajó al comedor, donde ya estaba toda su familia reunida alrededor de la mesa. Aún no habían empezado, le estaban esperando. Cuando se sentó en su asiento, enfrente de las dos chicas, Monique le echó una mirada retadora y triunfal. Francis supuso que su hermana había estado hablando con sus padres sobre _El Tema_ y decidió no darle más importancia.

Comenzaron a comer y, prestando poca atención al coloquio de la noche, Francis se preguntó si realmente tenía que salir esa noche. No le apetecía en lo absoluto, y la verdad, ya estaba harto de tener que hacerse el interesante con cada chica que se le acercaba. Francis sabía que era atractivo, que su físico hacía que muchas jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) se le acercaran coqueteando, pero ya había llegado un momento en que eso le agobiaba y sólo quería decir basta. Esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería casarse. Pocas, por no decir ninguna, de las mujeres con las que había estado, le habían apreciado por ser realmente quien era, y no por lo que era.

La cena terminó en buenos términos. Sus padres no le repitieron ninguna advertencia de las que le habían dicho en la tarde, y Francis tampoco se molestó en recordárselo. Subió a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y bajó a la entrada, tomando su capa del perchero. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero nada más tocar el picaporte escuchó una voz tras él.

―Francis.

El nombrado se giró, encontrándose a Madeleine con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

―¿Qué pasa, Maddie?

La joven dudó su respuesta, como si no estuviese segura de podérsela decir a Francis. Al final se acabó decantando por algo que no parecía ser lo que tenía en mente desde un primer momento.

―Ten cuidado ahí fuera, por favor.

El hombre sonrió cariñosamente. Alzó una mano y la llevó a la mejilla de Madeleine, haciéndole una caricia.

―No te preocupes; lo tendré.

Madeleine sonrió con tristeza. Eso hizo que a Francis se le rompiese un poco al corazón. Odiaba verla triste, y más aún si era por su culpa.

―Adiós―suspiró Francis, apartando la mano. Se dio media vuelta y sin medir palabra salió por la puerta, internándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

El camino hacia Regent Street no era largo, por lo que se fue caminando hacia allí. Quiso pensar que esa noche sería increíble y genial… pero su mente se había quedado estancada en esa última expresión de dolor de Madeleine. Esa cara… No solía verla a menudo. Madeleine era una chica alegre y feliz, y casi nunca la había visto triste. Solo en contadas ocasiones, como cuando se fue a vivir con ellos. Francis lo recordaba bastante bien, y tenía muy presente el hecho de que no eran hermanos de sangre. Y la verdad era que nunca había podido ver a Madeleine como una hermana. Desde que la conoció, la hija de los Williams había sido para él una compañera de juegos, una amiga, aunque por causas de la vida tuvo que empezar a llamarla hermana y verla como tal. Sin embargo, era algo superior a él. Su hermana era Monique, con la que peleaba, discutía y hacía todo eso que hacen los hermanos. Sin embargo, había una especie de barrera entre Madeleine y él que le impedía tratarla como tal. Y le daba la impresión de que a Madeleine le pasaba lo mismo. Que tampoco ella había podido verle nunca como a un hermano.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando puso un pie en el salón de juego. Había mucho ruido y nada más entrar vio cómo su amigo Gilbert se acercaba a él con una copa en la mano.

―Buenas noches, Gil.

―Llegas tarde―repuso éste dándole un trago a su copa―. Como sea, ven, aún estás a tiempo de ver como Antonio comete el mayor error de su vida―dijo sonriendo con malicia y tomando al rubio del brazo, arrastrándole prácticamente a una zona en la que había mesas de ruleta. En una de ellas se encontraba Antonio, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía bastante concentrado.

―Mira a quién tengo por aquí, Toño―graznó Gilbert, empujando a Francis para que quedara al lado del hispano, quien sonrió al ver a su otro amigo.

―Francis, qué bien que por fin hayas llegado―dijo en voz alta, con tono de reproche.

―Me he quedado… no importa. El caso es que he venido.

Antonio no le dio más importancia a Francis y tiró los dados. Por lo que Gilbert le iba explicando, Francis se enteró de que Antonio había apostado una gran cantidad de dinero que apenas tenía, y que como fallase estaría perdido. Antonio agarró la mano de Francis y la apretó con fuerza, viendo como el azar y el destino se unían mientras la rueda giraba, hasta que comenzó a ir más lenta y su dado cayó en una casilla roja, justo la que él había apostado.

Los tres amigos estallaron en un griterío de alegría y fogosidad, mientras Antonio suspiraba realmente aliviado. Estaba tan aliviado que no se dio cuenta de la fortuna que había ganado hasta que Gilbert lo mencionó, con gritos apabullantes.

―¡Eres millonario, Toño! ¡Eres millonario!―exclamaba mientras veía cómo le era entregado a su amigo todo el dinero que acababa de ganar en efectivo.

―¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?―preguntó Francis con curiosidad, sin poder evitar sonreír contagiado por la felicidad del hispano.

Antonio se quedó mirando los fajos de billetes que le iban entregando, sin responder nada. Parecía estar sopesando sus opciones para con su recién adquirido premio.

―¡Vayámonos de viaje!―gritó el hispano girándose a sus amigos, con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

―¿Qué?―preguntó Francis, sonriendo también―. ¿Cómo que nos vamos de viaje?

―¡Sí!―chilló Gilbert, pasándole un brazo a cada uno de sus amigos por encima del hombro y atrayéndolos hacia sí en un abrazo―. ¡Vámonos por ahí!

―Vale. Tenéis que calmaros―dijo Francis, soltándose del agarre del albino―. Hay que pensar en esto con claridad.

―No seas aguafiestas, Francis―le cortó Antonio, aún agarrado de Gilbert―. Mañana a las siete de la mañana en mi casa. Nos fugaremos a París.

―¡Sí! Venga, Fran, no me digas que no te apuntas.

―Claro que me apunto, solo no estoy seguro de si hacer esto así de forma tan impulsiva sea buena idea…

―No le des más vueltas a esto, Fran―Antonio hizo un gesto con la mano, tomando todo su dinero que pudo con las manos―. Somos jóvenes, tenemos que disfrutar.

―Exacto. Hazle caso a Toño―le secundó Gilbert.

Francis suspiró, pero acabó por aceptar a ir a esa empresa. Pensaba que era una locura, pero aún era joven y debía aprovechar mientras tanto, ¿no?

Sin embargo, decir adiós no le fue tan fácil como pensaba. Decidió que lo mejor sería irse de madrugada, sin despertar a nadie, pero dejando una nota. La noche la pasó mal, pensando en que todo eso era una locura. Literalmente, su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Iba a pasar de vivir en Londres con su familia, que tanto le reclamaba sobre sus costumbres, a vivir en París con sus dos mejores amigos, quienes eran los que realmente le incitaban a hacer locuras (como esa misma de irse a la capital francesa).

Apenas había salido el sol cuando Francis se despertó y se puso en marcha. Metió en una maleta todo lo que necesitaría en ese tiempo y tomó algo de dinero, aunque en teoría era Antonio con su premio de la noche anterior quien pagaba todo. Pero nunca se sabía.

Escribió en un folio sobre su viaje, muy por encima, y lo dejó encima de su cama. Le habría gustado despedirse de sus padres, en especial de su madre, pero sabía que si lo hacía ya sí que no sería capaz de irse.

Sin embargo, algo en su corazón hizo que se despidiese de al menos una persona. Dejando su maleta junto a la puerta de salida, Francis volvió a subir las escaleras, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido con sus zapatos y entró sigilosamente a la habitación de sus hermanas. Allí, dormida en la cama más cercana a la puerta, se encontraba Madeleine. Se la veía tranquila, plácida, teniendo un buen sueño. Francis anduvo prácticamente de puntillas hasta estar junto a ella. Cuando llegó la observó durante unos momentos. Realmente era hermosa. No entendía cómo todavía no había llegado ningún hombre a su padre pidiéndole la mano de Madeleine. Aunque tampoco es que Madeleine hiciera mucho para integrarse en la sociedad. La joven era introvertida y a las fiestas a las que iba era arrastrada por Monique, a quien sí que le gustaban los acontecimientos sociales. Pero así era mejor. Madeleine era muy buena chica, y Francis pensaba que debía encontrar a alguien que estuviese a su altura para desposarse. Y no muchas personas estaban a su altura, al menos desde el punto de vista de Francis.

Agachándose con suavidad, Francis depositó un beso en la mejilla de la joven. Tuvo la suerte de que Madeleine no le notó, y siguió durmiendo tan tranquila. El hombre se quedó así unos segundos hasta que se decidió por darle otro beso, éste más cerca de los labios. De repente, tuvo el impulso de besarla en los labios. Total, estaba dormida, no se enteraría nunca. Habiendo abandonado todo pensamiento racional, Francis se fue acercando cada vez más a los labios de la chica, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo y se puso de pie rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. Estaba enfermo. Era su hermana, ¿no? O al menos eso se suponía.

Con paso ligero, olvidando un poco el asunto de no hacer ruido, Francis se fue hacia la puerta y tomó su maleta. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer. No sintió asco ni nada. Quizás, era posible que le gustase Madeleine. No como amiga, sino como algo más. Como ese algo que sus padres querían que se buscara… Pero era imposible. Madeleine era su hermana, y sus padres no permitirían que se casaran. Lo mejor sería irse a París y empezar, o al menos intentarlo, una nueva vida allí, con Gilbert y Antonio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Francis se fue de la noche a la mañana. Dejó una nota encima de su cama en la que decía a dónde iba, y que no se preocuparan por él. Volvería en varios meses, y que no se molestaran en buscarle; no le encontrarían.

Cuando Elaine y Alain Bonnefoy encontraron la nota a la mañana siguiente estallaron en cólera, sobre todo el segundo. Se fue en busca de su hijo a casa de Antonio. Al no encontrar nada se fue a la de Gilbert. Se llevaba bastante bien con los Beilschmidt y se sorprendió al saber que a ellos les había pasado lo mismo con su primogénito.

La reacción de Elaine divergió un poco de la de su marido. La mujer se sumió en una gran tristeza, pero salió para adelante. Después de todo, su hijo ya era bastante mayorcito como para saber qué hacer con su vida.

Monique dijo que lo eso ya sabía. Sabía que en algún momento Francis se acabaría yendo de casa, aunque no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Estaba bastante enojada, al igual que su padre. Le daba coraje que su hermano hubiese sido tan débil mentamentel como para haber acabado haciendo eso. ¿Irse de casa? Por favor, ¿qué era, un adolescente rebelde? Tenía ya 23 años, y con esa edad lo normal era que se independizase, sí, que se fuera de casa… ¡Pero no de madrugada como un ladrón, sin avisar a nadie! Al menos se había ido con sus amigos…Lo cual era algo.

Finalmente, estaba Madeleine. La joven no había expresado en voz alta su opinión acerca de la marcha de Francis. Desde el momento en el que una de las sirvientas había encontrado la nota en la cama de Francis cuando estaba limpiando su habitación, los ánimos de Madeleine habían caído en picado.

―Nada. Al parecer no hay rastro de Francis ni de sus amiguitos―proclamó Monique sentándose junto a Madeleine.

Se encontraban en el césped del jardín. Madeleine estaba tumbada, viendo las nubes pasar y cambiar de forma, y apenas respondió a las palabras de la otra chica.

―¿Es que no piensas decir nada al respecto?―le espetó Monique con irritación. Desde que su hermano se había ido, Madeleine no había hecho ningún comentario sobre el tema. ¿Tan poco le importaba?

Madeleine se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué esperas que te responda? ¿Que muy bien? ¿Vale?

―Al menos quiero saber que qué piensas de esto. No has dicho nada del tema desde que Francis se largó.

―Obviamente no necesito decir nada porque se sobreentiende que estoy mal, ¿entiendes?

Monique fue la que frunció el ceño esta vez.

―Pues si no lo dices no lo sabemos. No somos adivinos.

Madeleine rodó los ojos, molesta.

―Pero es normal que me sienta mal cuando mi… un miembro de mi familia ha desaparecido.

Monique apartó la mirada de los ojos de la menor, cruzándose de brazos. La relación entre ella y Madeleine no podía ser más tensa. Desde la partida de Francis, las dos jóvenes se habían vuelto bastante irascibles, en especial Monique. Saltaba a la primera de cambio, poniéndose a la defensiva y con ganas de pelea.

Los días pasaron, y el jaleo por Francis se fue apagando poco a poco. Monique se calmó a las pocas semanas, pero a sus padres les tardó un poco más, en especial a Alain.

Una cálida mañana de julio, casi un mes después de que Francis se hubiese ido en la noche de casa, Madeleine recibió una carta. No se molestó en mirar quien era el remitente, suponiendo que sería alguna invitación para algún baile o evento social. Subió a su habitación y tomó el abrecartas, disponiéndose a abrir la carta. Se sentó en su cama y abrió la carta. Cuando reconoció la letra a mano del remitente, alzó las cejas, muy sorprendida, y se dispuso a leer rápidamente.

 _30 de junio de 1903_

 _Querida Madeleine._

 _Espero que mi súbita marcha no haya sido origen de conflictos. Creo que todos sabíamos que esto acabaría pasando. Londres se me ha quedado pequeño y necesito ver mundo, ahora que soy joven. No os preocupéis por mí, Antonio y Gilbert están conmigo. Voy bien acompañado. La vida aquí es diferente. Es algo mejor que la otra, en la que a cada movimiento que hacía me cuestionaban sobre a dónde iba a ir y con quién._

 _Por otra parte, me sentía agobiado en casa con el tema de buscar pareja. Tú y Monique lo teníais más fácil. Los chicos se acercaban a vosotras y empezabais a conversar. Yo tenía que ser quien se acercase a las chicas y las sedujera. Sin embargo, nunca encontré a nadie que estuviera a mi altura. Espero que tú encuentres a alguien que realmente te merezca, Madeleine. ¿Fuiste al baile de los Grey con el mayor de los Van der Leden al final? ¿O el muy imbécil no te invitó? Me enteré de que el hermano invitó a Monique, pero nunca me dijeron que Govert te hubiese invitado…_

 _PS: Je t'aime._

A Madeleine se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas a medida que iba leyendo. Sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas se le iban escapando de los ojos, y rápidamente se las secaba con las manos. Se levantó una vez hubo terminado de leer, dispuesta a contarle a sus padres. Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente e hizo que la chica se parase en seco justo cuando ya había salido de su habitación. Esa carta era para ella, de parte de Francis. De alguna manera, era algo personal, únicamente de ella.

Madeleine dobló la carta y las escondió en un lugar que Monique jamás encontraría: Bajo un trozo de madera suelto de su habitación. Estaba situado justo junto a su cama, y Monique nunca había reparado en él. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrase el folio doblado. Madeleine lo colocó ahí y puso después el trozo de madera con cuidado, asegurándose de que quedaba bien colocado.

Sonriente, Madeleine se dispuso a responder a la carta de Francis con ansias. Tomó papel y pluma y pensó en cómo empezar. No fue hasta que escribió la primera línea de la carta que se dio cuenta de que Francis no le había dejado ninguna dirección a la que responder, lo que significaba que él sería el único que enviaría cartas…

Eso deprimió a Madeleine. Se moría de ganas de poderle escribir al mayor; de contarle cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde que él se había ido; de cómo Govert había acabado por invitarla al baile de los Grey el mismo día del evento, pocas horas antes de que empezase.

Los días pasaron, hasta que una semana más tarde Madeleine volvió a recibir otra carta de Francis. En ella decía que se lo estaba pasando bien y le contaba un par de anécdotas en las que participaban sus amigos Antonio y Gilbert. Al final, había dos postdatas. La primera era la misma que en la carta anterior. Le decía que la quería. En la segunda se disculpaba por haber sido un despistado y no haberle dejado una dirección a la que responder la carta y entre paréntesis indicaba la dirección a la que debía mandar sus respuestas.

Ese día Madeleine se encontró bastante contenta. Respondió a escondidas a las dos cartas. Le contaba todo lo que había pasado en la casa desde que se fue y también le escribió sobre cómo le fue en el baile de los Grey. Nada interesante. Govert volvió a ser el mismo hombre que las otras veces. Serio, educado y muy soso. Apenas bailaron 3 canciones seguidas antes de que Govert se fuese a la sala de hombres a fumarse un puro y la dejase completamente sola en la sala del baile, viendo a las demás parejas, incluida Monique con su amado Henri, bailar.

Cuando terminó de escribir la extensa carta que le ocupó varios folios, Madeleine buscó un sobre en el que guardarlo y se esperó a un día en el que iba con una sirvienta a comprar ropa para mandar la carta. Le hizo prometer a la sirvienta, una joven de su misma edad o incluso un par de años menor, que no contaría nada de lo que había visto.

Esto se fue volviendo rutina para Madeleine. Aproximadamente, cada semana recibía una carta de Francis. A veces relataba cosas realmente importantes o divertidas, aunque en otras ocasiones eran cosas sin importancia lo que decía.

Fue en una de esas veces, en las que Madeleine se encontraba escribiendo una carta de respuesta a Francis, en la que se produjo algo que probablemente cambiaría su vida para siempre. O al menos, fue el detonante.

Mientras terminaba de escribir el segundo folio que conformaba la carta, el timbre de la casa sonó. Madeleine pegó la oreja, interesada, queriendo saber quién era. No era nadie de su familia, ya que sus padre estaban en la sala de estar y Monique se encontraba tocando el piano en la sala de al lado.

Escuchó como Monique dejaba de tocar de golpe y cómo alguna sirvienta abría la puerta antes de que voces masculinas se mezclasen. Pudo reconocer la de su padre, pero no las otras. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a retomar la escritura, aunque a los pocos minutos se vio interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta.

―¿Sí?

―Señorita Madeleine, su padre la requiere en la sala―informó una criada, al otro lado de la puerta.

―Voy―respondió la joven, terminando de escribir la carta en pocos momentos y guardándola bajo su almohada.

Salió de su habitación recolocándose el peinado, que consistía en un sencillo lazo, y caminó a paso relajado hasta la sala en la que la estaba aguardando su padre.

―¿Me llamabais?―preguntó, entrando. Sin embargo, ahí no estaba solo su padre. Sentadas en un sofá estaban su madre y Monique, esta última echándole miradas significativas a su hermana; y de pie, a pocos pasos de ella, su padre y un par de hombres a los que no conocía (o eso pensaba).

―Esta es mi hija menor; Madeleine―presentó Alain a los dos hombres, que echaron una mirada de arriba abajo a la joven, quien agachó la mirada levemente avergonzada―. Madeleine, déjame presentarte a los Kirkland. George, y su hijo Arthur. Te acuerdas de él, ¿verdad? Solíais jugar de pequeños.

Madeleine miró con más atención al joven y alzó las cejas al reconocer a Arthur Kirkland, aquel chico con el que tanto había jugado años atrás. Había cambiado bastante físicamente, razón por la cual le había costado reconocerle. La estaba mirando con interés, con un leve atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

―Sí, sí que me acuerdo―asintió, sin romper el contacto visual con Arthur―. Solíamos jugar con Francis cuando…―al darse cuenta de que había dicho la "palabra prohibida" se calló de golpe, recibiendo una mirada cargada de reproche por parte de Monique, quien apretó los labios sintiéndose incómoda―. E-Es decir, cuando éramos pequeños e í-íbamos a…

―Sí, tranquila, te hemos entendido―salió Arthur a su rescate, sonriendo con seguridad―.También yo me acuerdo de ti… y de tu hermana―añadió―. No habéis cambiado mucho.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, por lo que simplemente sonrió.

―Gracias, supongo…―añadió en voz baja, aunque apenas se le escuchó, ya que George Kirkland cambió radicalmente de tema y excluyó a Madeleine de él. Ésta fue a sentarse junto a su hermana, quien en susurros le explicó la situación de los Kirkland, aunque no prestó mucha atención.

Una vez los Kirkland se hubieron ido, Monique y Madeleine fueron hacia su habitación. Aún quedaba un rato para la cena, y la hermana mayor se moría por contarle a Madeleine el cotilleo.

―Escucha ―la paró Monique del brazo, en mitad de las escaleras, hablándole en susurros―. Me ha dicho mamá cuál ha sido realmente la razón de visita de los Kirkland.

Madeleine levantó las cejas, sin esperarse eso. ¿No era para saber cómo estaban después de lo de Francis?

―¿Cuál es?

―Eres tú.

Monique sonrió, como si se tratara de algo divertido, antes de seguir subiendo hasta llegar al piso.

―¿C-cómo? P-pero…

Madeleine tartamudeaba, atónita, aunque dejándose tirar por su hermana.

―Al parecer Arthur se ha interesado en ti y han decidido que es mucho mejor él que Govert para ti ―siguió explicando la mayor, entrando en la habitación y cerrando tras ellas.

―¿Interesado en mí?

―Al parecer te vio en el baile de los Grey y ahí fue que se dio cuenta del cambio que habías pegado. Habló con su padre y por eso han venido hoy. A ver si realmente valías la pena para él.

La menor arrugó la nariz.

―No hables así de mi.

―Así es como han hablado los adultos. Yo solamente soy una mera informadora ―repuso.

Las hermanas siguieron con la conversación, aunque no fue nada realmente destacable. Hablaron de suposiciones que aclararían en la cena con sus padres. Hasta entonces solamente podían hacer conjeturas.

―Sé sutil, ¿vale? ―le aconsejó Monique, recolocándose la trenza―. No vaya a ser que papá te vea el plumero y se dé cuenta de que ya sabes algo.

Madeleine asintió, antes de bajar junto a la mayor al comedor. Necesitaba saber la verdad, por muy disparatada que fuera. Después de todo, daba igual si sus padres tenían pensado emparejarla con Arthur. No lo amaba, y dudaba que llegara a hacerlo alguna vez; al igual que tampoco había llegado a amar a Govert.

―¿Qué hacían los Kirkland aquí? ―preguntó Madeleine cuando se sentaron a cenar los cuatro.

―Estaban de paso… Y también querían hablar con nosotros de unos asuntos―respondió Alain con indiferencia.

―¿Cuáles asuntos? ―preguntó Monique, interesada. Intercambió una mirada significativa con su madre, antes de apresurarse a añadir―. Si es que podemos saber.

―Querían saber de nosotros, lo típico―hizo un movimiento de mano―. Sobre todo después de que las cosas hayan cambiado últimamente.

Madeleine y Monique se miraron, entendiendo al instante que se refería a lo de Francis.

―Y… ¿qué opinan? ―se aventuró a preguntar la menor.

―Nada relevante. Lo que todos comentamos―repuso con simpleza, sin querer entrar en el asunto―. El caso es que nos han invitado a ir el sábado al teatro.

―¿A vosotros dos únicamente? ―quiso saber Monique, cada vez más interesada en el tema.

―No, a los cuatro.

La mayor de los Bonnefoy sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba salir al teatro o cualquier otro sitio público, en especial cuando no iba solamente con su familia. Madeleine también estaba conforme con la idea. A pesar de que no era tan aficionada a socializar como su hermana, no le molestaba la idea de ir al teatro. Después de todo, no solía ir demasiado.

―Madeleine―El hombre sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos―. Creo que Kirkland se ha interesado en ti, por lo que te pido que pases la velada con él.

Madeleine sintió cómo los colores se le subían, y tartamudeó, descolocada.

―¿C-cómo? ¿Fijarse en mí? ―preguntó, sintiéndose el foco de atención, lo cual era una sensación que detestaba.

―¡Claro, mujer! ¿No ha sido obvio?

Monique se rio por lo bajo, llevándose la servilleta a los labios para esconder su sonrisa.

―P-pero… ¿qué va a pasar con Govert?

―¿Govert? ―esta vez fue el turno del adulto de estar descolocado.

―El mayor de los Van der Leden ―ayudó Monique, aguantando la risa.

―Ah, ese―asintió―. Tampoco era especialmente destacable, ¿no?

Madeleine se encogió de hombros.

―Era buena persona. Callado y serio, pero simpático después de todo.

Alain arrugó la nariz.

―Pero no despertaba mucha ilusión en ti ―dictaminó―. Creo que Arthur será mejor para ti.

Madeleine asintió, sumisa, sin objetar nada más. Lo que su padre decía iba a misa, y nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Govert no era mal chico. Dejando de lado las veces en que estaba callado, era buena compañía. Pero Arthur… A pesar de ser bien parecido, hacía años que no hablaba con él, y Madeleine no estaba segura de qué tipo de persona había llegado a ser. El sábado lo averiguaría.

* * *

Cuando la criada terminó de arreglarle el vestido, Madeleine salió de la habitación con paso decidido. A pesar de sentirse nerviosa, estaba dispuesta a ir a ese evento. Si lo pensaba fríamente, no tendría que interactuar demasiado con Arthur, lo cual era un alivio. Su padre le había dicho que pasara la velada con él, pero una buena parte la pasarían dentro del teatro. El hombre le caía bien, pero había algo en él que no le terminaba de gustar… Quizás fuera la enemistad que éste había sentido siempre hacia Francis, lo cual no le dejaba en una posición especialmente favorable.

―¿Estás lista? ―preguntó su madre, al pie de las escaleras. Madeleine asintió, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Estaban todos ahí abajo menos Monique, quien decía que ya bajaba a gritos.

―¡No grites! ―la reprendió su madre cuando llegó junto a ellos―. No es propio de alguien como tú.

Monique asintió, aunque rodó los ojos.

Subieron al carruaje hablando del tema de la noche: Los Kirkland.

Madeleine asentía a lo que sus padres decían. Algunas cosas eran consejos y otras eran simplemente datos sobre Arthur.

―Y recuerda―dijo su padre. El carruaje acababa de llegar al teatro, y les quedaban poco tiempo para reunirse con los dos hombres―. No seas muy previsible. George me ha dicho que a Arthur no le gustan ese tipo de mujeres .

Monique ahogó una carcajada, mientras que la menor intentaba disimular su risa con tos.

―Lo tendré en cuenta―aseguró, intentando no reírse al hablar.

Su padre asintió, antes de bajarse del vehículo, siendo seguido por su mujer.

―Recuérdalo, Maddie―se mofó Monique una vez se quedaron las dos solas en el interior del carro―. Sé poco evidente.

Y tras eso estalló en carcajadas, bajándose del carro.

Madeleine la siguió, sonriendo divertida.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Arthur, haciendo una reverencia. Se había acercado a ella la primera a grandes zancadas. ¿Y le decían que no fuera ella la previsible? Rodó los ojos mentalmente y miró de reojo a su hermana, sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, y esta le indicó en un rápido movimiento que le sonriera, y así hizo-. Te ves bien―Arthur sonrió con seguridad, irguiéndose.

Madeleine le devolvió la sonrisa, poco natural.

―G-gracias. Tú también te ves bien.

Arthur sonrió, soltando un "gracias", y le ofreció el brazo para que se agarrara. Madeleine se lo tomó incómoda, sintiendo eso muy forzado.

Mientras Arthur hablaba de cosas de la industria de la seda que a ella le importaban bastante poco, Madeleine intercambió alguna que otra mirada con su hermana mayor. Monique la animaba al ver las caras que hacía la menor, y en un momento dado se unió a la conversación. Sin embargo, la velada fue como la chica se había temido: Un total aburrimiento, y para colmo de males, Arthur sacó el tema de Francis y lo enfocó de mala manera.

―Hay que ser realmente un bastardo para irse así de casa.

Madeleine frunció el ceño, pero se abstuvo a decir nada.

―¿Es que no piensas darme la razón?―preguntó el otro, algo sorprendido.

―Él tenía sus motivos―repuso tensa.

―¿Le... defiendes? ―preguntó, atónito esta vez.

―Solo digo que no se fue así como así.

―Lo cual es defenderle.

Madeleine apretó los labios, cabreándose más.

―No exactamente―

―Sí, al decir eso.

―Tú no lo entiendes. E-es decir, él...

Arthur soltó un bufido.

―Quién no lo entiendes eres tú. Yo conozco a Francis más que tú. A ti siempre te ha mostrado su lado bueno; sus sonrisas, son buenos modales, lo que uno muestra a la familia―Madeleine le iba a replicar pero se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que el rubio llevaba razón―. Sé cómo es Francis en las malas, y sé muchas cosas que cambiarían radicalmente tu imagen de él si te las contara. Pero no lo haré, porque es tu hermano y no sería bonito que vuestra relación se viese afectada por mi.

Madeleine asintió, cayendo en la cuenta de que Arthur tenía razón. Había muchas cosas de Francis que no conocía...

―P-puede que tengas razón―concedió―. Yo... siempre he visto a Francis con buenos ojos. Pero no sé si quiero conocer esa faceta suya. Esa que solo conoces tú.

Arthur suavizó su expresión.

―Solamente digo que tu hermano ha cambiado mucho y que me parece fatal lo que os ha hecho a todos. Aunque quién sabe, quizás regrese dentro de poco...

―Lo dudo―suspiró la chica, recordando las cartas―. Me parece que su ida va a ser para largo.

Y, sin saberlo, Madeleine no podía estar más en lo correcto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

La carta llegó una fría mañana de diciembre. Realmente Francis no quería recoger el correo ese día. Solo quería quedarse en su cama y dormir durante todo el día. Pero Gilbert y Antonio le animaron a que saliera a por el correo y de paso comprase vino, por lo que el rubio acabó cediendo. No le decía que no a un buen vino francés.

Nada más salir a la calle el viento helado le golpeó de lleno. Soltando un bufido, Francis se fue a la oficina de correos donde se sorprendió al ver que tenía más de una carta. Todas eran de Madeleine, lo que le inquietó más. ¿Habría pasado algo y le requerían en casa? Quiso abrir todas las cartas y leerlas, pero se esperó. Prefería abrirlas en la casa, para leerlas con más tranquilidad, no en medio de la calle.

Lo que si le tomó más tiempo fue encontrar un buen vino. Todos los que vendían en las tiendas cercanas eran realmente basura, o al menos esa era la opinión de Francis. Era muy selecto para los vinos, y no se conformaba con cualquiera, a diferencia de Gilbert y Antonio. Cerca de las Tullerías logró encontrar un lugar en el que vendían un vino que estaba "a la altura". Volvió rápidamente a la casa, con el pensamiento de las cartas taladrándole la cabeza.

―Ya estoy aquí―Francis anunció su llegada en voz alta al entrar por la puerta de la casa.

Las voces de Antonio y Gilbert le respondieron desde el salón. Sin embargo, él no tuvo tiempo de unírseles, sino que se encerró en su habitación y sacó del bolsillo interior de su gabardina las cartas y comenzó a abrirlas por orden de llegada.

 _16 de Noviembre de 1903_

 _Querido Francis._

 _He ido con Arthur a la fiesta de los O'Brien. Sé que no te cae bien, pero es un buen muchacho. A diferencia de Govert, quien también estuvo, Arthur es mucho más hablador y se ríe más, aunque su humor a veces es difícil de pillar. Estuvimos toda la velada juntos. Y… todo fue bien. Muy bien. De hecho… Arthur me ha ayudado mucho. Me ha ayudado a luchar contra los fantasmas de mi pasado y a pasar página. No te reprocho nada, Francis. Solo… Creo que hubiera sido bonito que te hubieras fijado en mí. Que yo hubiera sido la chica perfecta que tanto buscabas… Pero sé que no te puedo obligar a quererme, y he estado esperando demasiados años. Lo siento, Francis, pero además influye el hecho de que ya no estés aquí en Londres… Como sea, Arthur me pidió matrimonio y le respondí que sí. ¿Crees que he hecho bien? Oh, estoy tan confusa… Ojalá estuviese aquí para ayudarme y aconsejarme._

 _PS: De todas formas no podía haberle dicho que no. Es un matrimonio por conveniencia._

A medida que Francis iba leyendo su ceño se iba frunciendo más, hasta que cuando terminó de leer esa carta se dirigió corriendo a abrir la siguiente, sin poder procesar lo que estaba leyendo.

 _21 de Noviembre de 1903_

 _Querido Francis._

 _La boda está programada para el 30 de diciembre. Me encantaría que pudieras venir, aunque sé que lo más seguro es que no lo hagas…_

 _La verdad es que Arthur me hace muy feliz, pero… no tanto como me lo hacías tú, y eso que ni siquiera éramos pareja. En fin._

 _Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido y aún no me lo creo. ¿Sabes? Tendrías que ver a Monique. Está histérica. Por una parte se alegra mucho por mí y se está encargando de gran parte de la boda, pero por otra está súper enfadada de no ser ella la primera en casarse de la familia. Y Henri está un poco acojonado… Sabe que Monique ahora solo espera que él le pida matrimonio a ella, pero no parece que él quiera ir tan rápido._

 _Mamá y papá están muy ilusionados por mí. Todos lo están. Aunque te echo de menos… Si al menos volvieras, quizás unas cuantas cosas podrían cambiar. Dime, ¿podrías verme como una mujer a tu altura, o no seré más que una vulgar chiquilla?_

La tercera carta era más corta, con apenas cinco líneas.

 _11 de Diciembre de 1903_

 _Querido Francis_

 _Te necesito aquí, a mi lado. No me gusta esto de que me faltes en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Dime, ¿vendrás a la boda? No me has respondido a las otras cartas. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por irme a casar con tu archienemigo? Espero que no, de corazón._

La cuarta y última carta tenía una textura rara, como si se hubiera mojado de gotas de agua… sólo que no era de agua precisamente de lo que estaba mojada.

 _24 de Diciembre de 1903_

 _Querido Francis_

 _Veo que tampoco te dignas a aparecer por aquí por Navidad… Tenía la ilusa esperanza de que sí. Ya sabes, siempre he tenido mucha fe y nunca he perdido la esperanza hasta el final… Pero esta vez, creo que debería hacerlo, por primera vez en mi vida. Perder toda esperanza de que vendrás a mi boda… Es en seis días, y no estoy preparada para esto. Sin embargo, si tan solo vinieras y me dijeras que me amas, tanto como yo te amo a ti, cancelaría la boda y me quedaría solo contigo, Francis. Si tan solo me amaras…_

¿Si tan solo le amara? ¡Por favor, si estaba enamorado de ella! Francis guardó las cuatro cartas de nuevo en su bolsillo de la gabardina y se puso en pie, dándose cuenta de que quedaban tres días para la boda. Sintió como la desesperación y el agobio le inundaban de golpe, y se fue corriendo al salón, avisando a sus amigos.

―Me vuelvo a Londres ahora mismo.

Dejando al par de hombres extrañados, preguntándole que qué ocurría, Francis volvió a su habitación y se dispuso a hacer su equipaje, metiendo lo necesario e imprescindible para volver.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te vas?―preguntó Antonio entrando en la habitación, quedándose apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

―Las cartas estaban extraviadas y las encontraron ayer. Son del mes pasado. Al parecer Kirkland le pidió matrimonio a Maddie y ella ha aceptado, aunque dice que si volviera se casaría conmigo.

―¿Y es por eso que te vas tan de repente para allá?―rio Antonio.

―No―respondió Francis, girándose hacia él, dejando de hacer por un momento lo que estaba haciendo―. Me voy ya porque en tres días es la boda.

Antonio se quedó sin habla, y a los pocos segundos reaccionó, acercándose a Francis y ayudándole a meter el resto de sus pertenencias en la maleta.

Sin perder tiempo, el trío de amigos se las ingenió para conseguir billetes para un tren que salía hacia Calais esa misma tarde. La travesía hasta Londres duró en total 3 días, el mismo número de días que quedaban para la boda de Madeleine. El 30 de diciembre por la mañana llegaron a la capital del Imperio Británico. Fue gracias a que fueron preguntando a casi todas las personas con las que se cruzaron que consiguieron encontrar la iglesia en la que se celebraba la boda.

Los invitados ya estaban dentro, y al parecer la ceremonia ya había dado comienzo. Francis se coló, junto a Antonio y Gilbert. El rubio sintió que desfallecía al ver que llegaba el momento del "Sí, quiero".

―¡Fran!―susurró una voz a su espalda.

El nombrado se giró y vio cómo Antonio le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enfado.

―¡¿Es que no piensas hacer nada?! ¿¡Nos traes corriendo desde París para ver como el amor de tu vida se va con tu archienemigo!?

Eso pareció activar los mecanismos dentro de Francis, quien frunció el ceño y se puso en pie.

―¡ALTO!

Toda la iglesia se quedó silenciosa de repente, mirando al fondo. Francis comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, desde donde le observaban Madeleine y Arthur. La chica había soltado las manos de Arthur y miraba a Francis caminar hacia ellos con una gran muestra de sorpresa. ¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Francis había ido! Aunque la manera de comportarse no era la más adecuada dada las circunstancias… Por otro lado, Arthur miraba con odio a Francis. Si las miradas matasen, Francis ya habría sido más que rematado por el hombre de espesas cejas.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Bonnefoy?―preguntó Arthur en voz alta, tomando de nuevo las manos de Madeleine.

―Evitar que Maddie cometa el mayor error de su vida―respondió Francis en el mismo tono, sabiendo que todo el mundo les estaba observando con total atención, en especial sus padres, a quienes no se había girado a ver.

Madeleine no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Francis quería arruinarle su boda? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

―Francis, ¿qué…?―murmuró la joven, dando un paso hacia Francis. Sin embargo, fue silenciada por la potente voz de Arthur, quien directamente comenzó a andar hacia Francis, amenazante.

―Vete por donde has venido, Bonnefoy. No pintas nada aquí.

Francis sonrió de lado, socarrón, llegando justo a la misma altura que Arthur. Vio cómo el ceño de éste se fruncía más, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

―No sabes cuán equivocado estás…―susurró Francis, pasando su mirada de Arthur a Madeleine, quien seguía en el altar y les miraba atónita, sin saber qué hacer. Francis sonrió al verla ahí, tan hermosa, con ese vestido blanco. Parecía un ángel, y sintió que necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Que la quería a su lado para siempre, que ella era la mujer ideal con la que se debía casar que sus padres tanto le insistieron en encontrar.

Dejando a Arthur a un lado, Francis comenzó a caminar hacia la joven, cuya sonrisa se hacía mayor al verle ahí, y cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de ella fue la misma Madeleine quien se echó a sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Él la sostuvo, apretándola con fuerza junto a él.

―¿Estás bien, Maddie?―preguntó en un susurro, al notar que la chica había comenzado a sollozar suavemente.

―S-sí.

Francis alzó la mirada, girándose un poco, y vio que nadie decía nada. Les miraban con curiosidad. Dirigió su mirada hacia Arthur, quien le miraba con rabia contenida en los ojos, pero no hacía nada.

―Viniste.

Al escuchar de repente la voz de Madeleine, Francis se giró a ella, pasándole una mano por los suaves cabellos. La joven se separó de él, limpiándose los ojos con la mano, y Francis le sonrió.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Que viniste. Te lo pedí hace tiempo y pensé que no lo harías… pero has venido.

―Tus cartas se extraviaron y me llegaron todas hace tres días―confesó Francis soltando un suspiro―. Nada más leerlas, en especial la última, vine corriendo hacia aquí. No sabes la de cosas por las que he pasado para llegar hasta aquí a tiempo. Antonio y Gilbert pueden corroborarlo si no me crees.

―¿De verdad? Oh, vaya. Pensé que era porque te habías enfadado…

―Jamás podría enfadarme contigo…―murmuró Francis, pasando un dedo por la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola.

La chica sonrió, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban, antes de volver a ser abrazada por el mayor.

Lo que vino después fue un gran revuelo del que Madeleine posteriormente solo recordaría pocas cosas. Como que la boda fue pospuesta para pocos días después, lo cual realmente era un alivio, ya que el que Francis estuviera de vuelta cambiaba muchas cosas; o que su hermana y su madre la acompañaron de vuelta a casa rápidamente, mientras que Francis se quedó atrás con su padre a dar explicaciones.

Esa noche, después de que hubiese dado explicaciones a sus padres y hubiesen estado reunidos un largo rato en el salón, Francis se dirigió hacia el cuarto de sus hermanas. Monique estaba en la sala de lectura, por lo que no sería interrumpido.

―¿Puedo entrar? ―preguntó dando un golpecito a la puerta.

Pocos segundos después Madeleine abrió, asintiendo.

―Claro. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has hablado ya con?―

―Sí―respondió suspirando, sentándose en la cama de Monique.

Madeleine dudó antes de sentarse a su lado, dejando un espacio pequeño entre ambos.

―¿Y cómo ha ido?

―Pues, teniendo en cuenta que he "arruinado" tu boda, mejor de lo que pensaba―admitió con una sonrisa pícara.

Madeleine sonrió contagiada, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―¿Te han pedido muchas explicaciones?

―No realmente―se encogió de hombros―. Yo les he contado, así que…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que el hombre retomó la conversación.

―Escucha... ¿Realmente quieres casarte con Arthur?

―¿P-por qué preguntas eso ahora?

―Dímelo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La joven tragó saliva.

―Yo… lo quiera o no, es lo que tengo que hacer.

Francis sacudió la cabeza.

―No, claro que no. Debes seguir tu corazón.

Madeleine se sonrojó más, negando con la cabeza.

―Mi corazón… yo… No puedo hacer eso.

―¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Tartamudeó, sin poder responder nada realmente.

―Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, _mon amour_. No se lo diré a nadie―le prometió, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

―L-la cosa es… que… realmente...―tartamudeaba, acercándose también ella al mayor.

Francis se fue acercando más a la chica, quien seguía balbuceante, poniéndose nerviosa al saber qué era lo que venía, hasta que por inercia ambos acabaron juntando sus labios y consumando por fin el beso que tanto habían querido darse desde hacía tanto. Fue tal y como Madeleine se había imaginado; dulce y cariñoso. El hombre profundizó el beso hasta que se separaron al cabo de un rato, que no sabían si había durado unos pocos segundos o unos buenos minutos.

―Dime―pidió Francis relamiéndose, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Madeleine le miró descolocada, sin saber a qué se refería, aún embotada por el beso.

―¿Eh?

―Que de quién estás enamorada―repuso soltando una carcajada el mayor.

―¿Es estrictamente necesario? ―preguntó sonriendo sonrojada como respuesta, recogiéndose un mechón tras la oreja.

Francis soltó una risita. No podía apartar su mirada de los ojos amatistas de Madeleine y sintió que no; no estaba equivocado. Madeleine era la mujer a la que tanto había estado buscando y que por fin había encontrado.

 _―Je t'aime._

Esa confesión de amor tan de ellos se escapó de los labios del hombre, quien bajó sus manos lentamente hasta la cintura de ella, rodeándola en un abrazo.

―Perdóname por haber sido un estúpido y no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto…―murmuró cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza, derrotado, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido por haber negado durante tanto tiempo sus evidentes sentimientos hacia la chica.

―No pasa nada. Lo importante es que has venido―sonrió Madeleine, poniéndole una mano en el mentón y obligándole a mirarla. Así lo hizo, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los suyos, mirándola con total atención―. _Je t'aime aussi._ Pero... supuestamente somos hermanos―añadió, dándose cuenta de que eso era un problema importante.

―Supuestamente. Nunca te he visto como tal, sino como una amiga. Una compañera de juegos, pero nunca como a una hermana―confesó con naturalidad, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

―Para ser honestos yo tampoco te he visto nunca como a un hermano. Pero la gente dirá cosas...

―La gente dice cosas siempre―frunció el ceño, entendiendo bien a qué se refería la menor―. No debes dejarte influir por lo que digan de ti. Si van a decir cosas de todas formas, al menos haz lo que a ti te guste, ¿no? Pero ya verás como solucionaremos esto. Te lo prometo

Madeleine sonrió, confiando en la palabra de su amado, quien volvió a besarla, esta vez en un beso más apasionado que el primero. Después de todo, Francis nunca rompía sus promesas, por muy difíciles que fueran.

FIN

* * *

 _Hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado la historia y gracias por leer, especialmente a quienes han dedicado parte de su tiempo a dejar comentarios, que me alegran bastante ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!_


End file.
